


All Alone

by monkiainen



Series: All Alone [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Past Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne has loved Draco all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #145: _"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver" (Les Misérables)_ for Fic Bingo in [ hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com)

It still hurts, after all these years. When they were at a school together, Daphne made friends with Pansy and Millicent just to get closer to Draco. A Malfoy would be a good catch, her mother had told her just before she boarded the Hogwarts train the first time. Two powerful pure-blood families united in marriage would make the Greengrass family even more influential. Daphne was given a mission to be friends with Draco Malfoy, or else she would be punished severely.

It was easy, at first. Draco knew from the start who she was, and their mutual status as the Sacred Twenty-Eight bonded them together. Daphne did everything for Draco; his homework, his detentions, everything. And still Draco liked Pansy more.

Daphne told herself that it didn’t mean anything. They were only 11 years old, it was just a childish crush if even that. She would be the one Draco loved when they graduated.

When she told her mother that she clicked her tongue and shook her head. Daphne vowed she would make it all better the next term.

When they were 12, Pansy was the one accompanying Draco to the hospital wing after the incident with the hippogriff. Daphne made sure that it was the only time Pansy got access to Draco by appointing herself as Draco’s nurse. She did his homework, got him treats, and pampered him to health. Still Draco asked after Pansy.

On their third year Draco and Pansy weren’t that close, which gave Daphne an opportunity. She made sure she was always at Draco’s side, complimenting him, telling him he would be a great wizard in the future. Daphne reminded Draco that they were both part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, a fact that Draco should remember. It would do no good to taint the Malfoy family line with a lesser families.

And still Draco didn’t ask her to be his girlfriend.

On their fourth year all the great plans Daphne had made to win Draco’s heart were destroyed in the mayhem of Tri-Wizard Tournament. All Draco could talk about was the fact that Harry Potter had managed to get himself a place at the tournament, against all the rules. Draco was furious that it wasn’t him instead, for he was a pure-blooded wizard through and through. He was a Malfoy, and it should mean something.

When Harry Potter announced that Voldemort had returned, Daphne vowed even the Dark Lord himself couldn’t stop her from winning Draco’s heart. Even if nobody really believed in what Potter was saying.

On their fifth year Daphne made sure she was always available when Draco needed her. For homework, for detentions, for a quick relief in the Slytherin common room late at night when everyone else was asleep. Daphne made sure to tell Draco he was the most cunning and powerful of all the students in Hogwarts. If only Draco would say something nice to her as well.

The summer after the fifth year Draco Malfoy became a Death Eater. Daphne Greengrass became a Death Eater, too, so she could be near Draco all the time.

On their sixth year Daphne tried to have Draco to trust her with his plans. But Draco didn’t yield. Daphne attempted the impossible: to eavesdrop the heated conversation between Draco and their Head of the House. Unfortunately she was caught by McGonagall, causing her House to lose 20 points.

Draco wouldn’t even look at her.

Snape killed Dumbledore, and Daphne knew she could no longer turn back from the path she had chosen because of Draco. For better or worse, she promised.

Draco came to her every night for comfort, and sometimes even more.

Looking back, Daphne doesn’t remember much from their seventh year. She only has a recollection of her life then, of how she was so happy when she finally had Draco on their side. They were both Death Eaters, Voldemort’s elite forces and nothing could stop them.

Except Harry Potter.

The Second Wizarding War has been over for years now. Yet she doesn’t have Draco on her side. Yes, she sees him weekly, but it’s her sister he married, not her. Daphne can’t help but think what does Astoria have that she doesn’t.

Did she do something wrong? Could she have been better? Why didn’t Draco choose him but her younger sister instead?

Daphne vows never to love anyone else in her life.


End file.
